1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and its defect remedying method and, more particularly, to a technology which is effective if applied to a dynamic RAM (Random Access Memory) having a storage capacity as large as about 16 Mbits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The development of the dynamic RAM having the large storage capacity of about 16 Mbits is being advanced. An example of the dynamic RAM is described on pp. 67 to 81 of "Nikkei Microdevice" issued on Mar. 1, 1988 by NIKKEI McGRAW-HILL.
In accordance with the increase in the storage capacity, the memory chip necessarily has its size enlarged. Accordingly, special considerations have to be taken into the drop of the operation speed, which is caused by making the elements finer and by handling the wiring lines. In other words, the realization of the high storage capacity of about 16 Mbits requires development of a new technology which is different from that used for the dynamic RAM of about 1 or 4 Mbits.